


The bitter end

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Драббл на вызов от Мэвис Клер – Kill Snape.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The bitter end

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл на вызов от Мэвис Клер – Kill Snape.

У паука тонкие бледные пальцы, ловкие, искусные и необычайно подвижные. На собраниях Ордена и у Лорда ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы сдержаться от нервного fidgeting. На контрольных он постоянно барабанит пальцами по столу, и это сводит учеников с ума. 

Пьяный майский шмель кружится, сверкая неприлично яркими одеждами, и мурлычет себе под нос хиты пятидесятилетней давности. От него пахнет сладкими конфетами и немного – бренди. 

Он дико смотрится на узкой грязной маггловской улочке, когда идет вслед за пауком, оглядываясь вокруг с живым интересом и не замечая луж. Жилище паука такое, каким оно и должно быть: мрачная запущенная пещера, где паутина оплела столы и стулья, прикрыв стоящие на полках книги шелковистой пеленой. Веселое гудение шмеля приглушается слоями и слоями паутины и пыли.

Никто не знает, но если бы и знал, не поверил бы, что этих двоих можно что-то связывать помимо чисто рабочих отношений. Никто не слышал, как радостное гудение шмеля отражается от низких сводов подземелий, потом – звук захлопывающейся двери, а утром шмель вновь весел и общителен, а паук прячется по углам и сторонится собственной тени.

Тонкие пальцы, тонкие бескровные губы, тяжелый темный взгляд – это заманивает шмеля, как омут. Иногда у паука болит сердце, и кожа становится еще белее, а взгляд темнее, но он продолжает плести свои сети, зная, что когда-нибудь шмель попадется в них и уже не сможет выпутаться.

Второго мая шмель вновь следует за пауком по узкой грязной улочке. Мрачная угловатая фигура со странной хрупкой грацией пробирается через лужи, и шмель не отрывает взгляда от ее спины.

Шмель входит в дом в Spinner’s end, и не успевает закрыть за собой дверь, как паук приникает к нему, жадно целуя. Они следуют в спальню, роняя мебель, с которой слетают клочья пыли, обрывая мотки паутины. Паучий яд пропитывает шмеля насквозь, но сейчас ему все равно. И нити паутины на книжной полке над кроватью дрожат от его дыхания, когда он кричит в оргазме. 

Паук закусывает губу до крови и не издает не звука. А наутро, когда шмель уходит, у него вновь болит сердце. Но эта боль – не новость для немногочисленных обитателей паучьего тупичка.

Приходит время жертвовать собой, и шмеля все равно уже не спасти, потому что паучий яд отравил его, вытянул из него последнюю волю к жизни. Паук убивает не колеблясь, твердо зная, что всему красивому и яркому неизменно должен прийти конец.

А потом возвращается к себе домой, сидит, уткнувшись невидящим взглядом в книжку, с которой даже не потрудился стереть пыль. Bitter end приветствует его привычной тупой болью в левой стороне груди.

И он снова не издает ни звука, даже когда боль становится невыносимой. Падает на колени перед креслом, протягивает перед собой руку, но хватает лишь клочок паутины, судорожно сжимает пальцы. И логово паука в Spider’s end пустеет.

28 апреля 2006


End file.
